Who Will Survive Wackko's Island?
by aceman88
Summary: 40 people have been chosen to compete in a new reality show to win a whopping  6,000,000. What chaos will ensue? Read and find out.


**Author's Notes: **This is a reality show I thought of. It took me long and hard to make this using elements of other reality shows (which I don't own) and stuff I made up myself. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. I only own Wackko's Island and nothing else

**Episode 1: Welcome to Wackko's Island**

**"**In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a mysterious unknown island lays in dormant, possibly uninhabited, at least that's what we were told. What dangers are hidden? what lifeforms even live here? well heck if I know, but it makes one hell of a location for a reality show!"

The opening dialogue was said by Chris McLean, known host of the Total Drama series and now host of this particular show. He's currently standing on a dock with a big grin on his face.

"Welcome to Wackko's Island, a clump of land out in the middle of nowhere, where 40 contestants from different animated shows will compete for a mega-ultra-whopping $6,000,000!" Chris exclaims excitedly,"Don't ask us how we were able to get that much money, let's just say we had to pull a few favors, hock up on some wanted rewards, some things that would give us nightmares for the rest of our lives, and don't get me started on how we were able to afford the place the losers are going to be."

"In fact, the only thing we didn't need to afford was the island itself, since it's possibly uninhabited, we didn't need to reserve, we just brought our equipment here and started filming." Chris chuckled at the inexpensive way he got the island.

"Coming up are 8 boats which each contain 5 of our 40 contestants, in fact here comes one now." Chris says as he walks onto the dock as a boat stops next to it.

First out comes what looks to be a blue hedgehog in red sneakers, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Chris

"Thanks Chris, it's great to be here," said Sonic,"But next time, could we take a plane, the less of an imminent threat of sinking, the better."

"Ha Ha, No! Stand over there." Chris tells Sonic as he points to the end of the dock, Sonic having an annoyed frown on his face.

Next off the boat was a 10-year-old boy with spiky hair, yellow skin and wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes.

"This is Bart Simpson from Springfield, state unknown."

"Oh yeah, I'm here to kick some butt and win me alot of moolah!" says Bart as he walks up next to Sonic.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Chris says, then he hears a strange laugh from behind him, he turns to see what looks to be a walking square sponge wearing a combination shirt, tie & pants outfit.

"Oh great, it's Spongebob Squarepants." Chris says with annoyed sigh.

"Hey there, Chris! Hey new friends!" Spongebob says as he sees Sonic & Bart and runs up to them, "Isn't this exciting guys? We're on an island in the middle of nowhere, we're going to play some fun games, oh maybe we can all jellyfish together!"

"No, because, one: we're not underwater," said Sonic

"And two: I get the feeling I already don't like you." Bart finishes

The next off the boat was a young Chinese girl wearing a red sweater and blue pants.

"Our first girl is here, welcome Jade Chan!"

"Sweet, $6,000,000 here I come!" Jade says excitedly as she heads to the dock, Spongebob goes up to her.

"Hey, I heard you were really good at ka-ra-te" he said

"Actually, I prefer the term 'martial arts', and I'm pretty good at it, though not as good as my uncle Jackie."

"Yeah, well, why don't we have a match?" Spongebob said as he suddenly changes into his karate gear,"Don't feel too humiliated if I make you cry like the little girl you are, I am after all: KING OF KA-RA-TE!" Spongebob then does some dumb looking karate moves, before Jade does a spin kick that sends him flying a couple of feet away.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure going to cry home to my mommy." Jade says sarcastically as Sonic & Bart chuckle at Spongebob's humiliating loss.

"Ah-hem, back over here! we're not done with the contestants." Chris said as the final person got off the boat. He was a shaggy-haired guy with a green shirt and brown pants. "The final person on the boat is Norville Rogers." Chris putting much emphasis on 'Norville'

"Like, it's Shaggy, man" Shaggy said, annoyed by Chris saying his real name, he goes to the dock and asks,"Like, do you guys think there might be ghosts on this island?"

"Heck if I know, I've never been here before." answered Sonic, "Why'd ya ask?"

"Like, me and my gang always find some sort-of ghost or monster where ever we go. I just need a little break, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I need a break from saving the world on a daily basis from Dr. Eggman, it just gets annoying after awhile.' replied Sonic

The first boat leaves as the second boat arrives. The first one off is an infant with a football-shaped head wearing red overalls.

"Our next, and youngest competitor, is Stewie Griffin!" said Chris

"My god, is this show for mutant freaks of nature?" said Stewie, seeing who was on the dock, "A Hedgehog who looks like he fell into a vat of blue dye and has a contract with NIKE, a kid with a skin condition and a sponge who's crying like the biggest baby ever?"

"He's sure making friends fast, isn't he?" Sonic whispered to Bart

"Don't get me started on the people on the boat with me, if you can-" Stewie is interrupted by an old gray squirrel who pushes him off the dock and into the water.

"Then keep ya' yap shut, kids these days, they start disrespecting people even at such a young age." the squirrel said

"Our next, and OLDEST, contestant is Slappy Squirrel!" Chris said, putting much emphasis on 'oldest' before Slappy also pushed him into the water as he was chuckling.

"That goes for maturity too." Slappy said

"Can we speed up the intros, please? I want to start winning that cash." said a black feathered duck.

"Next is Daffy Duck. Can someone now please help me up?" said Chris as he climbed up the dock and struggling to stay up.

"Now don't go fawning over little old me, after all your in the presence of a big celebrity." Daffy said as he walked on the dock.

"Actually, like, we're all celebrities, man." said Shaggy

"Well, I'm bigger than all of you combined, I demand respect, and to be treated as-" Daffy was saying before Chef Hatchet came and pushed him down

"Watch yourself, 'Quack-boy'!" said Chef as he walked up to Chris and pulled him back on the dock, Stewie was latched onto Chris's leg, coughing water up. By now the final two came off the boat, both were teenage rabbits, one's blue and is wearing a red shirt, the other is pink and has a yellow shirt and purple skirt.

"Thanks, now if we can just continue on, our next two contestants are Buster & Babs Bunny!"

"No relation." Buster & Babs said at the same time and joined the others.

"Hey, Mr. Daffy, what are you doing here?" Busters asked Daffy

"For the money, of course you dumb bunny!" Daffy angrily said as he brushed himself off.

"Still as grouchy as ever." Babs said to Buster.

Stewie, still soaked, finally came up to the group, and stared angrily at Slappy

"I am going to kick your squirrly a-"

"And our third boat has arrived, carrying our next five contestants." Chris said, interrupting Stewie as the next boat stopped at the dock. The first off was a white dog with a red collar, carrying a martini glass.

"Everyone, meet Brian! He and Stewie already have." Chris said

"So you did sign up for this show, dog!" Stewie said, sounding a bit angry but a bit happy.

"Of course, $6,000,000 buys alot of alcohol." Brian said, "Lord knows there wasn't any on this boat, I had to drink lemonade because none of the others were drinkers."

"Is that all your spending the money on? more booze?"

"Sure it's not really a good idea, but what are you going to do with it? fund your plans for world domination?"

"At least it's a goal!"

The next one was a small boy with red hair and glasses with a white lab coat.

"This guy is Dexter, no last name given."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. McLean," Dexter said in probably a Scottish accent, "I'm sure my utter brilliance will help me to win this competition of skill and mental stability and-"

"Okay, moving on." Chris said as he slides Dexter down the dock. The next two were both human looking girls, but looked really different. One was orange with red hair and wore a strange purple outfit, which includes a short top, long fingerless gloves, a skirt and long thigh high boots. The other was pale with blue hair wearing a dark blue cloak and leotard with short boots.

"These two very lovely superheroines are Starfire and Raven of the Teen Titans!"

Starfire goes up to Chris and gives him one of her big, bone-crushing hugs. "Oh, it is glorious to be here, Mr. Chris! It is so lovely, oh, NEW FRIENDS!" Starfire lets go of Chris and runs up the dock to give another poor soul a hug.

"Wow, she's excited," said Chris as he gasps for air, he then says to Raven, "How come your not so stoked as your friend?"

"I didn't want to be here, I didn't even sign up. But I bet a certain green idiot put me on for major laughs." Raven said as she looked at the camera, imagining Beast Boy just laughing at her misery.

"Come join us, friend Raven. It won't be so bad." Starfire said, with nearly all the others down, with almost every bone in their body broken.

Raven walks over and stands next to Brian, who was lucky enough to escape the hugging massacre. He says to her, "You know, I've been meaning to tell you this during the boat ride: You've got one hell of a nice pair of legs." Raven then telepathically throws a rock at his head.

The final person off the boat was a female mouse with long blonde hair wearing a blue jumpsuit and goggles.

"This cutie is Gadget Hackwrench, a member of the Rescue Rangers!"

"Hello, I'm Gadget, wait, he already said that." Gadget said, "What comes next? Oh, your names."

"Hey there, my name's Starfire, would you be my friend?" said Starfire

"Sure, I guess." said Gadget, despite everyone else gesturing not to

"YAY, A NEW FRIEND!" Starfire than proceeds to give Gadget one of her hugs, which is now making Gadget regret her decision.

"can't...breath,,,let...go..." Gadget manages to whisper out.

"Let the mouse girl breath, Starfire." Raven said, getting Starfire to release Gadget

"Here's boat #4, with contestants 16-20!" Chris announced

The first two off the boat were two beavers, one blond and one brown, and they were currently arguing.

"These guys are Norbert and Dagget!'

"For the last time: Did you remember to lock the dam when we left?" Norb asked Dag

"Yes, a thounsands times yes!"

"The back door?"

"Yes."

"The front?"

"Ye-" Dag stops and realizes what he forgot

"You didn't, did you?"

"Oh, shut your spootin' mouth, who would want to steal our stuff anyway?" Dagget said, unknown to them, a bunch of weasels were currently stealing their stuff, and for a comical effect, Dagget said this as they were stealing the TV with him on it.

"Would you two furry, big nosed, teeth creatures shut up! You earth beavers seem to be worse than those humans back home!" yelled a small green alien in purple

"This little green guy is Zim, he's from the planet Irk, where ever that is."

"What? No! No! I'm not an alien, I'm just a normal human worm-baby with a skin con-" Zim tried to non-effectively explain, but was interrupted by Brian

"Oh, cut the crap, we know you're an alien, we're not like the idiots on your show."

"Yes, and I too am an alien from the planet Tamaran." said Starfire

"And we're not all exactly humans either, buddy." said Sonic

"Oh, well in that case: I AM ZIM, WARRIOR OF THE PROUD IRKEN EMPIRE, AND ONCE I WIN THIS LITTLE REALITY SHOW, I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST!" Zim said then pointed to Stewie, "YOU, OBEY THE FIST!"

Stewie stared at him with an expressionless look and said, "No"

"Wha-? You dare to stand up to the wrath of Zim!"

"Yeah"

"Oh, well then you will be my first victim of the elimination!"

"Bring it on you green bitch."

Zim stares at Stewie angrily as Chris gets everyone's attention to the next contestant, who, like Bart, also has yellow skin, but is an adult wearing a white shirt and blue pants with a unshaven beard.

"Our next contestant is-"

"DAD!" Bart interrupts, evidently it's his father, Homer Simpson

"Hey boy, I'm on TV!" Homer runs over to a nearby camera and puts his face up to the lens, "Hey Marge! When I win this, you and I will go on one hell of a new honeymoon and make sweet, sweet love on a bed made of gold!" Homer is then grabbed by Chef Hatchet who is trying to drag him away, "Hey, let go of me, I'm not done with the camera, hey Lenny, hey Carl, hey Moe, hey-" Hatchet is able to pry him off and take him to the group.

Back in Springfield, Marge is at home watching this with an upset look on her face,"I'm so embarrassed."

"What the heck are you doing here, dad?" asked Bart, who didn't really know that his father also signed up for the show.

"Well, when you said you were going to be on this show, I didn't really give a damn, but when you said the prize was six-million bucks, I was all in."

"Oh, this is bull! Now I'm competing with my dumbass of a dad, whose fat, drunk, and-"

"Why you little!" Homer than begins to strangle Bart

"Please, this is no way a parent should treat their child." said Starfire

"Shut it, strange orange girl, this is normal." Homer grunted as he strangled Bart

"This is why Numbah 5 hates adults." said a dark-skinned girl with a red hat and blue jersey.

"This is Abigail Lincoln, AKA 'Numbah 5', of the Kids Next Door!"

"Wait a minute! You're the robot from the 'Short Circuit' movies?" Homer, who stopped strangling Bart, asked stupidly.

"Do I look like a robot to you, fool?" asked Numbah 5

"No, you look like a little girl, UNLESS YOU'RE A TERMINATOR! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Homer screams in freight

"My god, this idiot is about as dumb as the fat man, but with less hair." said Stewie

"Yeah, scary isn't it?" said Brian

"Stupid fool." said Numbah 5, irritated as she joins the group, oh, and Spongebob has finally stopped his 20 minute whine-fest, rejoining the group but staying as far away from Jade as possible.

"20 down and 20 more to come, with what we've seen so far, what will the others bring to the table? Here comes another boat, so let's find out." Chris said when all of a sudden everything went dark.

"What the heck is this? It's still noon, how is it dark out?" said Sonic

"If you don't mind, McLean, we would like to introduce ourselves." comes a voice in the darkness, everyone still confused, even Chris is wondering what the hell is going on.

A spotlight suddenly comes on and under it was a cat in blue robotic/samurai looking armour, holding an umbrella, "Guido Anchovy, one studly kitty.' he says winking

Another spotlight appears, this time on a girl cat wearing the same type of armour as Guido but pink and red, playing a flute, "Polly Esther, a girl who fights with (blows a kiss) love."

A third spotlight now shines on a third, smaller cat in white armour, "Speedy Cerviche, the leader of the bunch."

"Together, we are: THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!" they shouted together and did a pose.

Everyone else were probably more confused than they were earlier, they stood with their mouths hung open in shock. The cats were still in their pose but looked nervous. A few moments passed, with a tumbleweed rolling by (unsure where that came from), finally Stewie was the first to actually say something.

"What the hell was that? no seriously, WHAT THE F(BEEP) WAS THAT!"

"Well, for your information, that was our introduction, we do that every time we appear before people." said Speedy

"Please tell me your not gonna do that the entire game." said Raven

"Well what if we do, what are you gonna do about it, big bird?" asked Polly, Raven just stands there with an angry look on her face, not answering.

"Will there be more anime people here?" asked Brian, "I'm not saying I have anything against anime or Japan, I just think it's too overrated."

"No," groaned Chris, "lots of the famous and even non-famous animes declined our invitation, probably thinking they're too good for our show."

"Hey! We're pretty famous too, we still have a fanbase," Guido said, "Well at least one of us does." Guido looks at Polly

"What? I can't help if everyone loves little old me?" said Polly

"That's probably because your the only active female on the team." said Speedy, "Whenever there's a team of mostly guys but one girl, the viewers happen to like the girl more."

"Can't argue with that," said Gadget, "I'm probably the most popular character from 'Chip n' Dale's Rescue Rangers', I can't tell you how much fan-art there is about me, but I can tell you most of them are very disturbing." Gadget shudders

"Yo, cat people! I'm the host! Meaning that I''m the only one who will do the introductions arou-" Chris is interrupted as someone else runs off the boat, knocking Chris back into the water.

The guy wore something like red long-underwear with an 'F' and exclamation point on his chest with white gloves and boots. His hair is black with a white streak and spiked up. He has blue skin and seems to be wearing a mask around his eyes. He ran around with his arms in front of him like he was flying.

"What is this strange blue man doing?" asked Starfire

"I think he's being an idiot who thinks he's a superhero." said Raven, the blue guy stopped running and stared angrily at Raven

"I am so a superhero," the guy said, "just that I don't take things seriously. Not every hero has to be dark, brooding and have an 'oh, I don't know how to balance my normal life and hero life' attitude."

"Whatever, just introduce yourself already." said Raven

"Fine, ya grouch. Hi, my name is Freakazoid! I was once normal teenager Dexter Douglas, til I got a computer with a bug inside of it, when I pressed a specific key sequence, it transported me into the Internet and I was transformed into the guy you see today. I also have a stamp collection, a blister on my foot, I can make a mean casserole, oh, and I have this great recipe for-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Raven rubs her temple, wondering if she would lose her sanity before this stupid game is over

"I know." Freakazoid said with a smirk

"Okay, did anyone catch what the big blue human was saying?" Zim asked no one in particular

"Hey! What did I just tell you guys about introducing yourselves?" Chris said, he was able to climb onto the ledge of the dock.

"Looks like your already washed up, eh Chris?" Sonic said with a smirk

"How about you and your bad pun saying butt take a dive in with me!" Chris angrily said

"No than-"

"SOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCCCCC!" A voice rings out and Sonic is suddenly tackled by a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and red boots, which causes Chris to fall back into the water.

"Amy! What the heck are you doing here?" Sonic yelled

"I came when I heard you signed up for this show." Amy said, not letting go of Sonic

"How did you know? I had Tails promise not to tell anyone where I was til the show airs."

"Oh, I just threatened Tails that I would destroy all his machines with my hammer if he didn't tell me."

"So that guy is Sonic?" Guido asked, "I don't know how she confused me with him or the Freakazoid guy."

"Maybe because we're both blue?" Freakazoid answered

"She needs to get her eyes checked if you asked me." Polly said

"People!" Chris yelled, he was finally back on the dock thanks to Chef and didn't look too happy, "If you're done having fun, I'd really appreciate not being dunked into the drink again, okay?"

Unknown to Chris, the next boat arrived and someone threw a giant bag off and it landed on Chris. Three boys got off the boat,the tallest barely had any hair, was wearing a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket and blue pants, black shoes and has a unibrow. The middle tallest had a black sock-like hat on, wearing a red shirt and purple shorts and red socks in purple shoes. The shortest also didn't have much hair but had a couple of lines on his head, wore a yellow shirt and blue pants with red shoes.

Since Chris is probably unconsious, I'll tell you: it's Ed, Edd & Eddy from the show with the same name

"Hello people! The Eds have arrived!" Eddy shouted as he and the others got off the boat.

"Eddy, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw your luggage around? you might hurt someone." said Edd

"A little late for that, dude." Chris said from under the bag, "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"No problem, ED!" Eddy calls to his tall and strong(and dimwitted) friend.

"Okey-Dokey, Smokey!" Ed says as he picks up the bag with ease, he than notices the strange looking group of people on the dock. "Hello! My name is Ed! Are all of you space mutants who have come to our world to make mayonnaise with our brains!"

Of course everyone just stared at him like the crazy person he is. "Make mayonnaise out of humans' brains? EEEWWWWWWWW!" Zim said disgusted.

"Great way to stereotype the people who aren't from earth, dumbass." Brian said.

"Please forgive Ed, he's really a lovable oaf, just not a bit right in the head." Edd tried to explain Ed's actions

"Oh, I don't like him one bit." Brian said

"That makes two of us." said Stewie

"Moving on, people!" Chris said, a young boy has gotten off the boat, he has brown hair and wearing a green shirt and blue shorts with green shoes.

"Yo little dude, welcome to the show, everyone this is..." Chris seems to forget the boys name, probably from getting hit with Eddy's heavy bag.

"GREAT TO BE HERE, CHRIS!" the boy suddenly yells out, making everyone's(including Ed and Spongebob's) ears to almost bleed.

"Oh yeah, you're Loud Kiddington from Histeria." Chris said holding his ears in pain, "Guys meet Loud, and don't bother to tell him to quiet down, that's his normal way of talking."

"Woah momma, that kid has one heck of a set of pipes on him." said the final contestant on boat #6, in an Elvis Prestly like voice. It was a man with large yellow hair all gelled up 50's style, very muscular, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and is wearing black shades on his eyes.

"Check it out 'ladies', Johnny Bravo has arrived."

"Hey, where are all the chicks?" Johnny whined, seeing most of the other contestants were male, while the females were mostly minors or not human.

"Sorry bro, Not many women wanted to sign up, you just have to make due."

"I'll try," Johnny goes over and starts doing poses, "Hey there, I'm Johnny Bravo, the dream of every lady, a hunk of burning love, and one big stud-muffin." Johnny rips his shirt off as he said 'stud-muffin'.

"Are the poses really necessary?" Raven asked

"Maybe?" replied Johnny

The second-to-last boat docked and out comes an anthropomorphic female collie in a gray armoured uniform.

"This is Colleen of the Road Rovers, and one hot dog if you don't mind the pun?"

"Hello!" Colleen greets everyone in a British accent, " I'm Colleen, I'm from England, I like chasing the mailman, squeaky toys shaped like bananas, and nice sizzling chunks of fatty pork, yummy."

"A line from one of the Road Rovers episodes, brilliant." Stewie said, "What do you think, Brian? Brian?"

Brian didn't hear Stewie, as he was too distracted by Colleen. He stares at her like she was Lois in a bikini. He even dropped his martini glass.

"Brian? BRIAN!" Stewie yells in his ear, finally getting Brian's attention.

"Huh, what?" Brian stammers, Colleen walks over to them.

"Hello, it's nice to see another dog around here, what's your name?" she asks Brian

"Uh, I'm, I'm B-Brian." Brian manages to get out

"It's smashing to meet you, Brian. Say, aren't you from 'Family Guy'?"

"Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking, HI-YAH!" Colleen does a kick that sends Brian flying 10 feet away, landing head first into the sand. "That was for 'Patriot Games' you wanker! Anymore 'Family Guy' people here?"

Everyone immediately points to Stewie.

"Me? I'm, I'm not from 'Family Guy', I'm...Arnold...from 'Hey Arnold'!" Stewie than runs off screaming, he stops when he reaches Brian. "Oh my god! that bitch is lethal, you okay there Brian?"

"I think I'm in love." Brian said while his head is still in the sand.

"What? are you really?" asked Stewie

"Either that, or a concussion, I think I landed on a rock."

"Let's keep the violence to a minimum, people." Chris demanded, "Or at least until we're a couple of weeks into filming."

"Cool, I'm actually here!" says a big muscular man, he has black hair and is wearing Incan style clothing.

"Hey check it out, it's our only contestant that started from a disney movie, Kronk!"

"Awesome! I'm so gonna win that $6,000,000! I'm gonna spend it on more squirrel treats, maybe a new hat, and a rubber duck, probably another skirt, a spinach farm, a-" Kronk continues to babble about what he's gonna do with the money...for about an hour

"DUDE, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Chris yells, about to snap at any moment.

"Great, just what we need, another babbling idiot." Raven said, "This is gonna be soooo much fun."

"Oh, I knew you were gonna enjoy the game, Raven." Starfire said, embracing the gothic heroine in a big hug.

"It's called sarcasm, Starfire." Raven said, trying to get out of the hug.

"Sorry, I just have this habbit of talking on and on and on and on and on-"

"Alright we get it! Please go over there." Chris points to the end of the dock for Kronk. A man wearing a UPS uniform comes out of the boat wheeling a big crate. It has a piece of paper on it, marked: Send to Wackko's Island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, please do not return to sender.

"Deliivery from Warner Brothers Studio, sign here." the UPS man said, handing a clipboard and pen to Chris.

"Warner Brothers? Are they sponsoring this show?" asked Gadget, "I don't think Disney will be comfortable with me being on a show sponsored by a rival company."

"Nope, this is just one of those favors I was talking about earlier." Chris finished signing the mail order and gave the clipboard and pen back to the UPS guy, who went back on the boat as it left. Chef Hatchet came up with a crowbar to open the crate.

"Stand back people! Things are gonna get wild!" Chef warned

"Why? What's in there? props? product placements?" asked Eddy

"Nope, our next three contestants!" Chris answered as the crate opened and suddenly three figures darted out of the crate towards the others.

Chef wasn't lying about things getting wild. The figures where bouncing all over the place, taking some people to the ground.

"What the deuce is going on over there?" Stewie said, he and Brian have been standing in the same spot Brian was kicked to since Colleen arrived.

"We're under attack!" Speedy yelled, then his helmet was twisted around to the front of his face, "I'm blind!"

"Zoinks! I knew some spooks would show up sooner or later." Shaggy said, cowering in fear

"Oh great, it's them." Slappy muttered, seemingly knowing what the bouncing things were

"Whoa, momma!" Johnny yelled as one of the figures landed in his arms

"Hello stud!" the figure said, it was female. The other two, who were males, jumped into Raven & Starfire's arms

"HEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO, NURSE!" the two said in unison, than gave the two heroines a big kiss on the lips before they were grabbed by Chef along with the female one.

"Oh, god!" Raven said in disgust and wipes her lips

"I don't think I'll give them a hug." Starfire said, also wiping her lips in disgust.

"Everyone, meet Yakko, Wakko & Dot, the Warner siblings!" Chris said as Chef stood next to him with the Warner siblings held tightly in his arms.

The Warners, if you don't know them, were three anthropomorphic creatures that don't resemble any known animal, all three had black fur, white feet, white gloves and long black tails.

Yakko was the oldest and the tallest, he only wore brown pants. Wakko was the middle child in age and height with a big appetite, he wore a red hat and blue sweatshirt. Dot was the only sister, the youngest and the shortest, she was wearing a pink skirt and has a flower holding her ears together, oh, and is cute.

"Nice to meet all you strange, weird looking people." said Yakko, "Are we in an ensemble Halloween movie or something?"

"No, you stupid puppy-things, this is a reality show." said Dexter

"A reality show? you mean like 'The Real World'?" asked Wakko, "Are we gonna gulp down alcohol like water?"

"OOOHHHH, are we really?" asked a hopeful Homer

"NO! The network wouldn't allow us," answered Chris, "This is 'Who Will Survive Wackko's Island?'."

"Wow, Wakko, I didn't know you own a whole island." said Dot

"He doesn't! This island's name has a 'C' in it."

"So it's 'Wacco's island?" asked Wakko

"No! It's-nevermind!" Chris gives up trying to explain it to them.

"How come you're acting like you've never heard of the show?" asked Gadget, "Didn't you know what you were signing up for?"

"They didn't, this is a favor I'm doing for Thaddeus J. Plotz, CEO of Warner Bros. Studios." explained Chris, "He would fork over about half of the prize money if I take the three Warners as contestants for the show. He was practically begging, hehe!"

"Nice, it's been kind of boring in the water tower, lately." Yakko said, he and his siblings were released by Chef and made their way to the group.

"So...What are you guys, anyway?" asked Sonic

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko & Wakko said in unison

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca The Third," said Dot, leaving some dumbfounded, "But you can call me 'Dot', call me 'Dottie', and you die!"

"Like, you don't have to worry about that!" said Shaggy, who was still freaked out from earlier.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Chris said excitedly, "The final boat has arrived with our final five contestants, so we can finally get this started!"

The final boat had indeed arrived, and first off was a green hedgehog wearing a black jacket with flames painted on it, red sunglasses and black boots. He looked sort of like Sonic.

"This is Scourge The Hedgehog! Evil alternate dimension version of Sonic!"

"What! Why did 'ya accept him?" Sonic asked, "He doesn't even appear in an animated series!"

"Shut it, blue boy!" shouted Scourge, "It's obvious they want someone who's beyond cool like me to chalk up the ratings."

"Well that, and the fact the rivalry between you two will bring viewers!" said Chris

"Again, how is it he's allowed in if he's never been in an animated series?" asked Sonic

"Well, since the Archie comic is based on your old 1994 cartoon series, we consider the comic characters who appear later to be in canon to your show." said Chris

"You just made that up, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm still kicking yours and everyone else's butt and win that $6,000,000." proclaimed Scourge

"With those two going at it, I hope the rest of us get some screen time." Jade said

"Numbah 5 hasn't had any since Numbah 5 got here." said Numbah 5

"AND I ONLY GOT ONE LINE SO FAR!" said Loud

"And for good reason, you human sound system." said Slappy, who's ears were wrenching

"With this many people here, you'll be lucky if you had a second of screen time." said Buster

"Speaking of which, aren't you gonna introduce us?" asked another blue male rabbit who was wearing what looks like a karate gi, standing next to him was another pink female rabbit who was also wearing a karate gi and has a purple bow keeping her long ears together.

"Oh my god! It's mine & Buster's evil counterparts from another dimension!AAAAAHHHHH!" Babs yells out

"No we're not! We're Yin & Yang from 'Yin Yang Yo!" said the other pink rabbit, who's name is Yin

"And you, writing guy, stop referring to us as the other blue and pink rabbits!" Yang said to me.

"Okay, no more talking directly to the author, he hates stuff like that." said Chris

"Oh please, what's the worst he can-" Yang says until a puff of smoke appears and he is suddenly dress in a pink ballerina's tutu and tights. Yin is not so lucky herself, as she now has an 80's style spiked mohawk and piercings sticking out of her face.

"AHH! What did I do? and are these safe to remove?" complained Yin as she pokes one of the piercings

"Yeah, like I said, he hates the whole characters talking to author things and doesn't like to use the 'author-is-god' powers." explained Chris

"Ah! Okay, I get it, get me out of this girly outfit!" said Yang

"Oh stop being such a wuss, wear that tutu in pride." said Buster

"What? You don't mind being in girls' clothing?"

"Hey, it's what you learn to love after being taught by the Looney Tunes." Buster than spins around and is suddenly dressed in a southern belle outfit and speaks in a feminine southern accent, "Now come over here and give me a big kiss, yanky boy!" Buster than give Yang a big kiss on the lips.

"Yuck! Alright, that's it, let's see if you can do girly things after I beat your head in with my Wu-Fu!" Yang takes out his bamboo sword to make good on his word until the next contestant came, or shall I say fell, out of the boat and rolled over all four rabbits.

"Gwarsh, sorry about that, must've slipped on my new lucky soap." he said. it was an anthropomorphic dog with a pipe shaped green hat, two buck teeth, brown- you know what, I'm getting sick of doing these descriptions, if you don't know who these people are, look them up.

"We're in the presence of a true legend, ladies and gentlemen, it's Goofy!"

"A true legend my beak, he doesn't hold a candle to me." said Daffy

"Yeah, if he did the whole island would burn down." said Edd, who will be referred to as Double-D for the rest of the fic.

"That's not what I meant, stupid!" shouted Daffy

"Is there a souvenir shop around here? I want to bring a t-shirt back for my son, Max."

"This is not a tourist attraction or vacation, Goofy. It's a reality show and your playing for $6,000,000!" explained Chris

"Oh, you mean like where that guy from the 70's show plays pranks on people?"

"No! This is like 'Survivor', but without the copyright."

"I would've preferred if it was like 'Big Brother'." said Freakazoid, "Air conditioning, real food and twists that the producers randomly pull out of their butts."

"We like 'The Amazing Race'." said Buster

"You can bring a buddy and smoke someone in their tracks." said Babs

"My friend Chip liked 'The Mole'," said Gadget, "It's a shame ABC gave it a short run."

"I'm a big fan of 'Endurance'!" said Yang, everyone gave him a confused look, not knowing what the heck he was talking about, "Endurance? Has anyone ever heard of it? It's on the 'Discovery Kids' channel. Anyone? It's really good. Moolah Beach? It's sort of like that show, even has the same host."

"Give it up, Yang," said Yin

"And I like sitting at home and reading all my books, and not doing a reality show." said Raven

"Enough with the name dropping!" demanded Chris, "We don't want their lawyers on our tail!"

"I just wanna ask one thing: Can we please start already!" asked Sonic, "I've been WAITING for over an hour and a half, can the final guy come out now so we can start this thing?"

"For once, I agree with blue boy here," said Scrouge, "The sooner we start, the sooner I can get my $6,000,000!"

The final person got off the boat. It was a fat guy with brown hair and glasses, he was wearing a white button-up shirt and green pants. He for some reason had fishing gear.

"And now, our final contestant...uh-uh-who the heck are you?" Chris appeared to not know who the guy was..

"What the hell? What is this 'The Island of Dr. Moreau'?" he asked

"Peter!" said Brian, "What the hell? You've also signed up for this show?"

"Signed up for what? Me and the guys were going fishing." said Peter Griffin, "Aren't you supposed to be on that reality show?"

"Yeah, he is, and right now your on it too." said Chris

"Huh? You mean that 'Wackky Island' thing?"

"No, it's 'Wackko's Island'!"

"Wait a minute," said Jade, "If that guy's not the last contestant, who is?"

"It was Jake Long, from 'American Dragon Jake Long'." answered Chris, "And if this guy's here instead of him, then what the heck happened to Jake?"

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away..._

We see Mr. Jake Long on a fishing boat with Peter's friends Glenn Qaugmire, Cleveland Brown & Joe Swanson.

"Soooo, when are the challenges gonna start, dawg?" Jake asks

"OH GOD, SHUT UP WITH THAT NEW YORK SLANG!" Joe yells than punches Jake square in the face, which sends him flying out of the boat.

_Back on Wackko's Island..._

"Say, wait a minute," Peter has just thought of something, "Is this the show where a bunch of people are stranded on an island for a million bucks."

"You mean 'Survivor'?" asked Chris

"No, I mean 'The Real Gilligan's Island', what the hell's 'Survivor'?"

"Whatever, either way no it's not, this is 'Who Will Survive Wackko's Island'. And the winner gets SIX million bucks."

"SIX MILLION! Sweet! Can I be on it?"

"No way! Your not an official contestant." said Eddy, "Aren't you gonna send someone to look for that Jake Long guy?"

"Oh, please! This is the first time I can earn alot of dough for doing no work." Peter begged

"I don't know, what do you guys say?" Chris asks everyone else

"Well, I guess it would make this competition easier for me," said Brian, "Sure, why not."

"There's something familiar about this guy that I like," said Homer, "Okay!"

"If it would get this thing started faster, yeah sure." Sonic said, most everyone else agreed with letting Peter play

"Well by popular decision, and the fact I could care less about that Jake guy, Peter Griffin, you are now an official contestant on 'WHO WILL SURVIVE WACKKO'S ISLAND!" Chris proclaimed

"Freakin' sweet! Six million bucks, here I come!" Peter happilly proclaimed

"Good, now that we have 40 contestants, we can finally get this thing started! Everyone, follow me!" Chris leads everyone away from the dock

_A short walk later..._

Everyone was in what looks like an amphitheater on a cliff above the dock, Chris was standing behind a podium that had the show's logo on it. The contestants were sitting on what look to be bleachers made out of stone, it appeared to be divided into four sections with a different coloured flag on each one: red, blue, orange & purple.

"Everyone, welcome to Wackko's Island!" Chris begins, "This will be your home for an undetermined amount of time. Where we're at right now is what I named 'So-Long Peak', I know it's not the most imaginative name ever, but I don't care. Here is where we eliminate people from the game and ship them out at the dock. I would tell you how the eliminations work right now, but I want to keep that as a surprise. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," said Double-D, "Do we really have to sit on these dirty and hard rocks? I swear these things are gonna give me a cramp."

"Stop complaining." said Eddy, "As long as I win me some moolah, I don't care what I sit on."

"Okay, any more questions?" asked Chris

"Yeah, what the hell's he doing here?" asked Peter, pointing to Chef who is standing behind Chris.

"I don't like being separated from him, let's just keep it at that."

"Can I go home?" asked Raven

"Not yet. Alright, I've believe we've wasted enough time, let's now make the teams!"

"Finally, LET'S DO IT!" Sonic said

"Oh, I hope we get on the same team, Sonic." said Amy, hugging Sonic's arm

"Uh, on second thought, you do have the teams made out already, right?"

"Well where's the fun in that? We've got something special in mind," Chris chuckles, "Everyone, follow me." Chris walks off with Chef behind

"OHHH, more walking? Is this one of the challenges? I can't take this." Homer complains

_Another short walk later..._

The group are now in a clearing, Chris smiles mischievously at them.

"Today, we are gonna to have a special challenge to determine the teams, and it's gonna hurt alot. Chef! Bring in the X-O T-BALL K 30,000!" Chef comes dragging out what looks to be a supped up automatic tennis machine.

"A tennis machine? A tennis machine is your special way to decide the teams?" Raven questioned

"It's not just an ordinary tennis machine, it's the new and improved EXTREME-OVERDRIVE TENNIS BALL KILLER 30,000!" Chris explains the specialties of the machine, "It is the omega of tennis, only a select few have dared to challenge this awesome machine, and even half of those few have died." This parts worries Shaggy & Double-D. "With an automated hit detector and an insatiable appetite for destruction, this baby lugs tennis balls at five different speed: normal, fast, super fast, arm breaker & shoot to kill!"

"My god! Who the hell made this thing?" asked Stewie

"None of your business!" Chris yells, "Now here's how this works: Inside this machine are thousands of tennis, 30,000 to be exact. All of them are coloured green, except for 40 of them: 10 red, 10 blue, 10 orange & 10 purple. Your objective is to catch one of these coloured balls, the teams will be made up of who has the same coloured balls. And the challenge starts..."

"Wait, which balls are we supposed to catch?" asks Peter

"NOW!" Chris starts the machine and it shoots the first green ball...right into Peter's crotch

"AAAAHHHH!" Peter kneels down in pain

"And that's just the lowest speed, let's set it to super fast!" He sets it and multiple balls come flying out all over the place.

Everyone scrambled trying to dodge and find a coloured ball. Some expertly dodged (Colleen, Sonic, Jade & Numbah 5 to name a few), some tried to hide behind something (Eddy decided to use Ed as a shield, strangely he doesn't seem to be effected by the balls. Daffy tried to follow suit behind Kronk, but unfortunately Kronk noticed a penny that was somehow on the ground and bent over to pick it up, and Daffy was clobbered square in the face.), others stood as far away as they can ( Scourge is sitting back just waiting, "Hey, why get myself killed before I get my millions?"), but others were, unfortunately, being beaten to death by the balls (Zim, "My squeedily spooch!', Spongebob had gotten more holes in him than there should, Homer was getting pelted, and Peter was still in pain from the crotch shot.)

"I'm getting too old for these things!" shouted Slappy, who took refuge behind a rock

"Golly, I hope every challenge isn't gonna be this dangerous." said Gadget, who was doing her best to dodge.

"Wouldn't she be surprised." said a grinning Chris

Goofy was trying to dodge the balls, but he steps on some that were on the ground and begins rolling all over some trying to keep his balance, but loses it and falls down, but not before a blue ball flew into his hand as he fell.

Amy was trying to hit them back with her piko-piko hammer, but one was making a beeline for her face, she closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came. Amy opened her eyes and saw Sonic in front of her, having used his speed and caught the ball before it hit her.

"Sonic, you've saved me!" Amy happily said, Sonic than gives her the caught ball, and it happened to be a blue ball and he had a blue one as well.

"Might as well have someone I know on my team, and I like blue." Sonic said with a wink, which made Amy giggle

"What the deuce is wrong with this douche!" Stewie yelled, he & Brian were ducking down since they were short and avoided the balls.

"You do realize this cannot end until we all have tennis balls, right?" asked Brian

"Shut up! I'm still trying to figure it out without hurting myself."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Bitch."

"Eddy, why are we using Ed as a shield!" asked Double-D

"Why not? it's not like it's hurting him." replied Eddy

"I feel love, guys!" Ed said, what that has to do with anything, I don't know.

The pizza cats were doing their best to slice the balls that came their way, and making sure to look for the special ones.

"You know, this would be much easier if we were looking for green balls." said Guido

"Was that supposed to be a joke, Guido?" asked Polly

"Guys focus!" shouted Speedy, "We've gotta try to get on the same team to give us an advantage, pay close attention to the-" Speedy was interrupted when a red ball crashed into his head.

"Good choice, Speedy! Red balls it is!" Pollly said, she and Guido went to work on trying to catch red balls.

Raven & Starfire were using their flying abilities to go over the shots.

"Isn't this just fun, friend Raven?" Starfire asked

"About as fun as a bent spine." said Raven

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: This baby also comes complete with aeriel firing!" said Chris as he presses a button, and a gun comes popping out of the top and shoots at the two girls.

"Of course." said an agitated Raven. The two heroines separate as the tennis balls fly, Raven notices one ball was not green and uses her powers to get it. She telepathically sends it in her hand and discovers it is an orange ball. "Starfire, I've caught an orange one, you try to get one too."

"I have already got an orange ball, friend Raven, see." Starfire gleefully said showing the ball to Raven, unfortunately, the gothic heroine noticed something wrong.

"Starfire, that's not an orange ball, it's red."

"What do you mean?"

"Just compare it to your skin."

Starfire pressed the ball next to her orange skinned arm and noticed the colours don't match.

"Oh dear, you are right, what does this mean?"

"It means we're on two different teams, Starfire." Raven sounded a bit disappointed.

Just to makes things go faster, here's a recap of who has caught a ball for the next few minutes...

**Red balls: Speedy, Polly, Guido, Starfire, Buster & Babs**

**Blue balls: Goofy, Sonic, Amy, Numbah 5, Jade, Kronk & Bart**

**Orange balls: Raven, Dexter, Spongebob, & Gadget**

**Purple balls: Yin, Yang, Johnny, Slappy, Shaggy, Loud, & Colleen**

"Looks like only 16 of you haven't caught a ball yet," said Chris, "Looks like I'll have to take things up a notch." He sets the machine on it's highest setting: SHOOT TO KILL!

"Oh poopie!" yells Freakazoid

"WARNERS! MAN YOUR STATIONS!" yells Yakko as he and his siblings prepare for the next strike: Yakko & Dot get behind Wakko and push his tail down like a lever, Wakko's mouth than opens up as the balls attack. Wakko manage to get a bunch in his mouth, causing his face to sort of bloat, he than manages to swallow all of them.

"Good job, my younger brother." Yakko gives Wakko a pat on the back, which causes him to cough up three orange balls.

"Wow, what a coincidence." said Dot, "And diiisgusting!"

Daffy was now getting pummulled, "This is no way to treat a major celebrity!". He was getting buried in the balls, "You'll be hearing from my lawyers for this!", he was than hit on the head with a purple ball.

The Eds were still shielding themselves with Ed, who was now looking a boxer at the end of a 15 round fight.

"I think we need a better plan, fellows!" said Double-D

"In your head bu-" Ed was cut off when a red ball came at his face, sending him flying. "Grav-vey"

"I'll take that." said Scourge as he runs up and takes the red ball from a laid out Ed

"Hey! Get your own-" Eddy was cut off when he & Double-D were hit with three more red balls.

"Alright, Brian, it's now or never!" said Stewie, "On the count of three, we get up and catch a ball, ready?"

"Not really," replied Brian, "But let's do it anyway."

"One-Two-Three!" they both yell and jump up, simultaneously catching purple balls before landing

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." said an impressed Brian

"Alright, bring it T-Balls!" yelled Freakazoid, who somehow has a tennis racket and begins to swat the balls back. "I am the king of the court! I am the wacker of the wickets! The Duke of-" he is than hit in the mouth with a blue ball

Peter is trying to get up after spending half of the challenge laying down in severe pain, "Alright, okay, Just get up and catch-" he is once again hit in the crotch with an orange ball

"Zim shall not be defeated by fluffy rubber balls of pain!" Zim said

"Hey, shut your spootin' mouth!" said Dagget

"What did you just say, brown, pointy-nosed rodent?"

"Dag, don't start." warned Norb

"Quiet, Norb! And as for you, ya' green spoot thingy!" Dag and Zim begin to walk up to each other, "I'm getting sick of your talking in the third person, and your voice is horrible."

"What do you mean!"

"You sound your voice was raked by a cheese grater!"

"You did not just say that to Zim! Your voice sounds like a squirrel-uh-with it's head cut off!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Shut up! I'm not really good at these earth insults!" Zim struggles to think of something else, "uh-uh-uh Your nose is pointy!"

"That's it, COME ON!" Dag and Zim walked a bit faster toward each other, but before they could come to blows Homer suddenly comes flying and lands on top of them.

"WOO HOO! I've got an orange ball! Wait, what's under me?" Homer gets up and sees a squashed alien and beaver. Norb walks up to them, with two blue balls in his hands.

"Come on, 'Chuck Rogers', we have a real-li-ty show to do." Norb drags Dag to the rest of the contestants as Homer does the same for Zim.

"Well, that looks about it, we have our teams!" Chris said as he turns the machine off and walks toward four different coloured mats. "Now, as I said: the people who have the same coloured ball will be teammates. When I call your names, please come over here to your mat." Chef gives Chris a list of who's on which team.

"We'll start with the Red Team: Scourge," Scourge walks over to the red mat, throwing and catching his ball in his hand with a confident smile.

"Babs & Buster," The two rabbits go over, not too thrilled that Scourge is one of their teammates,

"The Pzza Cats: Polly, Speedy & Guido," The three cats do a three-way high five and walk over.

"Starfire," Chris winks, the Tamaranian superheroine goes over a bit happy, but also a bit upset since Raven isn't gonna be with her.

"And finally Ed, Edd & Eddy!" The three Ed's go over to complete the Red Team, Eddy smiling confidently, Double-D a bit nervous and Ed, well, being Ed.

"Now we'll do the Blue Team: Sonic," Sonic dashes over to the blue mat, glaring at Scourge when he stops.

"Amy," Amy squeals in happiness, runs over and hugs Sonic who now has a look of dread on his face ('Maybe getting her to be on my team wasn't such a great idea." Sonic thinks).

"Goofy," Goofy does his trademark chuckle and walks over, but steps on one of the leftover balls and falls face first on the mat.

"hehe, Numbah 5," Numbah 5 goes over and shakes her head at Goofy's clumsiness.

"Freakazoid," The superhero cheers and 'flys' over to his team's mat.

"Jade," Jade yells 'Oh Yeah' and goes over, high-fiving Numbah 5.

"Bart," Bart rides his skateboard over, making sure he skates over Chris's feet. "Ow! You little-" Chris regains his composer,

"Kronk," "Oh yeah, it's go time." Kronk said as he walks over, "Say, do any of you know how to speak squirrel?".

"And finally, Norbert & Dagget!" Norb drags Dag by the tail and joins their team.

"Up next, the Orange Team: Spongebob," Spongebob does his chuckle and runs to the mat, running around in circles and laughing.

"Peter," Peter, clutching his groin, painfully walks over, falling on Spongebob when he gets there.

"Homer," Homer goes 'WOO HOO!' and runs to the mat.

"Raven," The Azarathian heroine slowly floats over, clearly upset about Starfire being on another team, or annoyed at who her current teammates were (I think it's the latter).

"The Warners: Yakko, Wakko & Dot," The Warners 'boingy' to their team, Raven rubs her temple ("Why am I on a team with the biggest idiots?" Raven thinks).

"Dexter," "Thank you," said Dexter as he walks to Chris, "With my utter brilliance and skills, I'll lead my team to certain vic-" "Move along!" Chris kicks Dexter over to the orange mat.

"Gadget," The mouse girl shyly walks over, saying hello to her new teammates.

"And finally, by process of elimination since he didn't catch any balls at all, Zim!" The green alien groggily walks over to his team, still not fully recovered from being squashed by Homer.

"That means the rest of you are the Purple Team! But just for the heck of it, I'll name you anyway: Stewie," The baby calmly walks over to the purple mat, but stops and slaps Zim in the face,

"Why the heck did you do that?" asked Yakko

"Just felt like it." Stewie answered and goes to his mat.

"Slappy, how about that? it's like one life span altogether-" Slappy clobbers Chris with her purse

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have so much fun together pretty boy." Slappy said

"Ow, where was I? Brian," Brian had been staring at Colleen, not noticing his name being called, "Hey? Snoopy look-a-like, get your butt over here!"

"Huh?" Brian runs over and stands next to Stewie

"Brian, you are so hooked." teased Stewie

"Shut up."

"Colleen," Brian gasps at the mention of her name

"She's on our team?" Brian asks

"We were the last ten people, of course she's on our team!" answered Stewie

"Last ten? When did that happen?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Colleen walks over and stands next to Brian, who's sweating bullets (which is strange since dogs don't really sweat and-ah forget it).

"Shaggy, come on over hippie boy!"

"Like, hey guys what's up?" Shaggy said to his teammates, "Looks like we're going to be working together, let's put our hands together and yell: WA-HOO-HOO!"

"Yeah, I didn't really like the live-action films that much." Stewie remarked at that reference

"Okay, I know your right about them being not that good," replied Shaggy, "I wasn't too fond of 'Mystery Begins' myself. That was not how me and the gang first met, and it made me look like a friendless loser."

"Oh, don't feel down in the dumps about it," said Colleen, "I'm sure they made it with the best-" Colleen notices Brian staring at her, particularly her backside, "Are you staring at my rump?"

"No-no, it's just that you have a beautiful tail...and ass." Brian was than heel kicked to the ground, "I deserved that."

"Johnny!" "Woah momma! I think some of those balls got into my hair!" Johnny said, digging through his hair to find any stowaway tennis balls

"And to makes things go faster, Yin, Yang, Loud & Daffy. Get your butts over here!"

"Oh come on! we don't get indiviual introductions?" Yang complained

"Why did you say my name last? I deserve to be top bill!" Daffy complains

"Shut up and get over there."

"Alright, we are finished!" Chris excitedly yelled, "Okay guys, now the game officially begins. Chef's passing out maps to your camp sites, where you will be living for the time being. If you want to have some privacy and talk about your teammates without them hearing, there's a small confessional hut near your camp. Now if there's not any questions..."

"Why are the teams only named after colours?" asked Raven

"Because I was lazy and couldn't think of more imaginative names. Now if there's anymore questions..."

"I have one!" said Yang

"Well too bad! Everyone, go to your camps and I'll see you in a couple of days at your first team challenge, see ya!"

All four teams head out in separate directions, most hoping they don't get lost along the way, and most hoping to use the bathroom since they haven't gone for hours. The Warners, however, have stopped in front of Chris.

"What do you want?" Chris asked

"Just wanted to return something to you." answered Yakko as he starts moving Wakko's tail like a crank and Wakko shoots out all the tennis balls he had swallowed at Chris. The siblings run off before Chris gets up.

"Ow! Those little-, they better hope I don't have a bruise." Chris rubs his face, then looks at the camera, "Well, it looks like our contestants are off on a rocky start, what will we have in store for our lucky 40? Will they be able to stand each other on their first day together or will they kill each other? Find out next time as we try to find out 'Who Will Survive Wackko's Island'!" he looks over to Chef, "Am I bleeding?"

**Author's Note:** And that ends chapter 1 of this story, thank god, that took me awhile. Let me know what you think of this show, who you would like to win and who would you like to see eliminated, though it won't matter since it's not that type of show and I have everything planned out. The next chapter will be about the group's first day on the island, and this is gonna be sort of like 'Big Brother' with episodes without eliminations and stuff (I'm talking about the U.S. version).

And for a quick recap, here are the teams again:

**Red Team- **Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats)

Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats)

Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats)

Starfire (Teen Titans)

Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

Edd (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

**Blue Team- **Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Goofy (Disney)

Numbah 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Freakazoid (Freakazoid)

Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)

Kronk (Emperor's New Groove)

Norbert Beaver (Angry Beavers)

Dagget Beaver (Angry Beavers)

**Orange Team- **Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Raven (Teen Titans)

Yakko (Animaniacs)

Wakko (Animaniacs)

Dot (Animaniacs)

Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)

Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale's Rescue Rangers)

Zim (Invader Zim)

**Purple Team- **Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)

Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs)

Brian Griffin (Family Guy)

Colleen (Road Rovers)

Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo)

Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo)

Yin (Yin Yang Yo!)

Yang (Yin Yang Yo!)

Loud Kiddington (Histeria!)

Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

So please read & review!


End file.
